1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a suspended ceiling grid structure, and more particularly concerns improvements in a suspended ceiling grid structure adapted to support ceiling tiles or the like, and improvements in connecting means between the elements of the grid structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suspended ceiling grid structures for supporting ceiling tiles are known in the art. Typically, such grid structures have a plurality of main beams ccnnected together by a plurality of cross tees.
When it is desired to gain access to the space above the suspended ceiling, a problem with known grid structures has been providing a connecting means that allows a cross tee to be removed without damage so that it subsequently may be reattached.
Another problem has been providing a grid structure with a means of assuring proper alignment of opposing cross tees.
Still another problem has been providing a grid structure having a reinforced connecting means that allows for a reduction in the amount of metal required in the connecting means, thereby decreasing costs.